Old friends or new enemys
by Warrior104
Summary: Lilly has had a hard life sense she witnessed her friends getting murdered. 20 years later she applies for a job at Freddy's pizzaria. Will her friends remember her or will they try to kill her? On top if that when they move to the new Freddy's pizzaria the toys are really rude and treat the old bots as their prisoners. (Rated T just to be safe, I will try to post often)
1. Freddy's pizzaria

Lilly woke up and jumped out of bed. Today she was turning six, and was going to Freddy Fazbears Pizza for her awesome day.

Lilly wanted to bring her five best friends to Freddy's, Ben, Emily, Michel, Jake, and Ryan. Her parent's agreed to invite them to her party.

Ben had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he sometimes has anger issues but other the that he was the nicest person Lilly ever knew.

Emily had blonde hair and hazel eyes and loved to wear her mother's make-up even though she was six. Emily was Lilly's best friend out of all her friends because she was easy to talk too, and was always looking for the bright side in everything.

Michel was a manly boy, and had brown hair and green eyes. Michel kinda had a crush on Lilly but was too young too know if it was real.

Jake was a reackless guy, he had kinda long-short brown hair and brown eyes.

Now Ryan was a special kid he always stood out, he had long red hair and liked too wear colored contacts so no one could see his real eye color. Ryan loved to wear pink because it was a "manly" color.

Lilly's friends were the ones to convince her to go to the pizzaria, because they all loved the mascots, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. Lilly never really has been there before though, so she decided to give it a try.

When they arrived at Freddy's the boys rushed in while Lilly and Emily just stood there. Lilly had never seen so much kids in one place before. Emily brook the silence, "Do you want me to show you around?"

Lilly look around, there was not really anything to show it was just a big room with party tables, a stage for Freddy and the gang, and some purple curtains with stars on it, but it also had a sign with something written on it that she could not read. Then Lilly agreed to the small tour trying not to be mean.

Emily and Lilly walked over to, what Emily called the pirates cove, Lilly could now read the sign that said "OUT OF ORDER" on it. "What happened here?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, remember when my dad got bite and had part of his brain torn out?"

"How could I forget you were crying all over me," Lilly responded as the two laughed at the memory. They didn't continue the conversation, and instead walked over to the guys and the band.

The band was playing Bonnie's Birthday Bash. The six children sang along to the catchy song. The song ended, and a man in purple came out to tell the kids the band had to rest for a bit, and then the man closed the curtains.

About five minutes later Freddy came out, but this Freddy was gold. Lilly didn't really care though. Freddy came up to the six kids and said, "Hey kids! Wanna come for a tour of the pizzaria?"

"Yes!" They all yelled, as they followed Freddy to the backstage room. The room was dark and had heads of the band on the shelves,with a few boxes in the conner. Lilly relized this was not just a tour when the Freddy locked the door.

Freddy took his head off to show that he was the purple man they saw a few minutes ago. Lilly quickly hid behind the boxes in the conner, just as the man connered her friends. Lilly didn't want to look as she heard the screaming voices of her friends.

When the screaming stopped Lilly peaked out to see blood Almost everywhere, and her friends dead in the middle of the big pool of blood. Then she spotted the man as he climbed out the window, and just left her friends to decay.

Lilly was super sad and turned away from the bodies to cry. Then she heard a noise and turn back around to see someone standing in the middle of the room looking at the bodies.

This person had a mask with purple tears and red checks on its face. It had black all over it but its three bottons, and stripes on its arms and legs.

"Don't worry kids, _it's me... Your new best friend."_

_A.N. _

_Hey guys i hoped you liked this story. I hope you can review and tell me any ideas you have I am open to anything. Sorry this was short the other ones will be longer. Thank you!_


	2. The puppet

Lilly had no idea what to do. She started to panic. Many questions going though her mind, "when did this guy get here? Is he going to kill me like the purple guy killed my friends? What did he mean by 'new best friend'? I thought I was their best friend wasn't I?"

With all these thoughts in Lilly's mind she could not take it anymore and fainted.

The puppet heard a bonk as if someone hit their head on the wall. He decided to investigate after his work with the children where done.

The puppet walked over to Ben first, picked him up and walked over to a Freddy suit. He looked at Ben and back at Freddy "these will make a good match together," he thought.

He slowly stuffed Ben into the suit, but hardly any blood came out sense almost all of it was on the floor from the killing. The puppet did the same with the over kids, with Emily in Chica, Michel in Bonnie, and Jake in a new Foxy with no ripes.

The puppet got stumped when he came to Ryan, because the were no more animatronic suits left. He thought for about ten seconds when he remembered the old Golden Freddy suit in the basement from FredBears Dinner.

The puppet teleported to the basement with the dead Ryan, and put him into Golden Freddy. One problem though Golden Freddy never was going to be used again. The puppet felt bad and decided to give him the power to teleport. The puppet put one hand on Golden Freddy's chest and head.

"There little boy now you can do wonderful things," the puppet said before he teleported upstairs. He turned on Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. They all started to feel panic when they relized their new bodies.

The puppet told them about how he gave them new life, and about Golden Freddy in the basement. And that is when the questions came in.

"What about our friends and family they will find out and think we are dead, can't we talk to them?" Bonnie asked. The puppet looked down and told them that they were forbiden to talk out of the scipt that was already in their systems. To humans that is.

After answering the many useless questions, the puppet remembered the noise he heard in the corner before he gave the children life again.

The puppet turned around to see a pile of boxes from here he heard the noise from before. He walked over and moved the boxes.

What he saw was not what he expected, it was another human girl. She had long brown hair, a bit of a tan, and was wearing a bright pink shirt with dark skinny jeans, and blue tennis shoes. He could not tell what her eye color was because her eyes were closed, but guessed they were brown.

They puppet picked up the girl and moved her to the table in the room.

By this point, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and foxy were very confused at the object the puppet was holding. When they got a better look they gasp. "Lilly!" Chica called out. "You know this girl?" The puppet said confused.

"Yes we know her she is our friend," Freddy said. They all formed a mini circle around Lilly. "Is she still alive?" Foxy asked the puppet. The puppet leaded in to listen for her heart beat, it was still there. The puppet replied to the worried group of animatronics, "yes she is."

Lilly flittered her brown eyes open, to see a bunch of animatronics standing around her. They all looked nice but still screamed. "Where are my friends? Why were these guys standing around me?" She thought.

Lilly ran out of the room and into her parents arms. Lilly pulled her parents outside and into the car to show she wanted to go home. Her parents had no idea what this was about but went home anyway because Lilly said she never wanted to talk about it ever not even when the police showed up.

And the animatronics never saw Lilly again... Or so they thought.

A.N.

I am sooooo happy to finish this chapter and can't wait for the next one. *starts typing the next chapter*


End file.
